


Three Kisses in a Fucked-Up Friendship

by tommygirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: prettylightsfic, Drunkenness, Ficathon, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Drunken Kiss.   The First Kiss.  The Make Up Kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Kisses in a Fucked-Up Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estrella30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrella30/gifts).



> Authors have been revealed now, so I shall share this with the world (or the three of you that like the Jared/Jensen I write). Much love to ladybug218 and Steph for making this readable in any way - without them I would be lost. I really do love writing these boys, it's a bit of an addiction.

  
**_1\. The Drunken Kiss_**  
  
_“Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall…Ninety-nine bottles of beer…take one down and pass it around...”_  
  
Jensen rolled his eyes and glared in his co-star's direction. Five months on the set and Jensen had only just discovered what an annoying drunk Jared was. It was almost pitiful, except Jared was driving Jensen crazy. Jared kept singing the same song and messing up at ninety-eight before starting over again. Jensen was pretty sure that this was attempt twenty-nine at the damn 99 bottles of beer song and he was ready to smack Jared's head into the bar.  
  
Jared glanced over at Jensen and copied his sour expression. Jared laughed and nudged Jensen in the arm. "Always so serious."  
  
"I'm trying to block out your god awful singing."  
  
"And mean."  
  
"You’re right. Comparing you to god awful singers is an insult to god awful singers everywhere," Jensen replied. He gulped down the last of his beer and dropped a few bucks on the table. He patted Jared on the back and asked, "Ready to head home, sparky?"  
  
Jared shook his head. "I'm having fun. You and I…we don’t have enough fun together."  
  
"I'm not sure this qualifies as fun for anyone but you, buddy," Jensen said. He stood up and placed his hand on Jared's arm, trying to lead him out the door.  
  
Jared pushed away from Jensen and said, "This _is_ fun. We're hanging out, drinking a few beers..."  
  
"You passed a few about three hours ago," Jensen said with a smirk. Off the look on Jared's face, he shrugged and said, "Come on. You've had enough."  
  
Jensen was surprised when Jared didn't argue with him any further. It was almost too easy as Jared stood up and moved, slumped shoulders and all, toward the door. Jensen didn't know what to make of that. All the time he had spent with his co-star and never once did Jared back down on anything. This couldn't bode well.  
  
Jensen smiled half-heartedly at the bartender and followed Jared out the door. Jared was sprawled across the hood of the car and Jensen glanced upward. Sometimes he was convinced that Jared was his punishment on earth or some sort of test of patience.  
  
"Just what I always wanted. A car with Jared Padalecki's fucking ass imprinted on the hood."  
  
Jared laughed, still humming that song under his breath, and pointed up at the stars. "Look J. It’s all so shiny and pretty."  
  
"Uh-huh," Jensen replied. He grabbed a hold of Jared's arm, ready to pull him up and place him in the passenger's seat.  
  
He wasn't expecting Jared to yank him down on top of the hood. Jared's hands combed through Jensen's hair, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck, and he said, "Pretty like you."  
  
"Yeah. You’re obliterated."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Dude, you’re stroking my hair."  
  
"Because it would be indecent to stroke what I want to here."  
  
Jensen tried to keep it together. The neutral expression was no problem, but the wavering in his voice probably gave him away. "You don’t know what you’re doing."  
  
Jared shook his head. He moved his hands from Jensen’s head and gripped onto Jensen's shoulders. He said, "For once I know _exactly_ what I'm doing. I'm going after what I want."  
  
It took Jensen a few seconds to realize that Jared's hands were groping at his shirt in attempts to remove it. Jensen managed to get free – when the hell did Jared get so goddamn strong – and pulled Jared up off the hood. He said, "Let’s go."  
  
"Your place or my place?" Jensen groaned and tossed Jared into the passenger's seat of his car. He couldn’t say he wasn't... _intrigued_...by the proposition. Jensen wasn't blind. He noticed the way Jared's muscles curved beneath his clothes and the way his smile always found a way of focusing on Jensen when Jared thought no one was looking. But Jensen cared about Jared and he didn't want to screw it up with some drunken quickie that made things uncomfortable for the rest of their lives.  
  
Jared turned in his seat so that he was facing Jensen and said, "You didn't answer my question."  
  
"I'm pretending you didn’t ask it."  
  
"I know you want me."  
  
"You get cocky when you're drunk."  
  
"I'm not fucking drunk. I'm...it's...I've achieved clarity!"  
  
Jensen's lips tugged into a smile despite his best efforts. This was a ridiculous scene. Neither of them was gay, neither of them had ever even flirted around something like this, but there he was considering throwing caution to the wind and going at it with Jared in his rental car. Jensen revved the engine. "You're insane, man."  
  
"Nope. You want this as much as I do."  
  
"I don't want anything except to get your drunken ass home so you can sleep this off."  
  
"And so you can have your way with me."  
  
"Jared..." Jensen started to explain all the reasons this was a phenomenally bad idea when Jared grabbed a hold of Jensen’s head. Jared moved closer and pressed his lips against Jensen’s in a rough kiss. Jensen noted how Jared tasted of beer and tequila and something else that he couldn’t put his fingers on. Jared bit down on Jensen’s bottom lip to get more access.  
  
When Jensen pulled back out of the kiss, in need of air and a few seconds to get his brain working again, Jared took advantage of the moment and slid his tongue along Jensen’s jawline until he decided on a spot on Jensen's throat to suck on. Jensen fought to get his bearings, but when Jared's tongue moved again, Jensen felt the world give away.  
  
Jensen grabbed onto Jared’s face, giving him access to Jared’s lips again. He mumbled, “Not our best idea.”  
  
"Who cares," Jared replied with a smile before kissing him again. Jared's hands traveled down Jensen's chest and inside of his pants. When Jensen moaned lightly, Jared took that as a sign to keep going, rubbing his hands along Jensen's cock. Then he abruptly stopped.  
  
Jensen looked at him and said, "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"  
  
Jared pulled Jensen closer to him, practically into his lap, and said, "Still think I'm drunk?"  
  
"Hell yes, but I've made my peace with it," Jensen replied. Jensen kissed Jared again, his hands traversing the muscles of Jared's back. He met Jared’s gaze and said, "Just don’t sing that goddamn song ever again."  
  
**_2\. The First Kiss (Because the Drunk One *Totally* Didn’t Count)_**  
  
Jensen sat in his trailer, pretending to watch some movie that one of his friends had recommended. His mind was elsewhere though, stuck in Jared-land, something that was beginning to grate on his nerves. Jensen had always prided himself on being free and fun and able to go with the flow, but those things appeared not to apply to Jared fucking Padalecki. All Jensen could think about was their drunken hook-up and the weirdness surrounding both of them since it happened a few days ago.  
  
The weirdest part for Jensen was that it wasn't so strange in the light of day. He expected to regret it, to almost want to chew his arm off to get out of Jared's apartment the next morning, but instead he started thinking about things better left unvisited.  
  
He knew hooking up would be a mistake, but he had no idea that he'd be the one feeling so damn girly.  
  
Jensen sipped on his Coke and nearly jumped out of his seat when someone banged on the door of his trailer door. Without waiting for an invite in, Jared slammed the door open, moved across the room, and plopped down on the couch next to Jensen. This was nothing new – for some reason Jared said he preferred Jensen's trailer to his own – but it wasn't something that had occurred the past few days.  
  
"Hey," Jared said.  
  
Jensen took another sip of his soda, adjusting his gaze back to the movie in hopes of keeping his face unreadable. Christ this was sad. "Hey man."  
  
"It'll be another hour or so before we need to be back on set."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jared cleared his throat and Jensen could feel Jared’s eyes on him. Jensen shifted in his seat before finally turning to meet Jared’s gaze. "What’s up, J?"  
  
Jared shrugged and Jensen shook his head. "Yeah, this is exactly what I thought would happen."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Awkward," Jensen replied, motioning between him and Jared for emphasis.  
  
Jared's expression remained neutral and he sighed. "So you do regret it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What happened...you regret it. I figured you did, that's why I've been staying out of your way."  
  
"I don’t understand."  
  
"I was drunk, but I knew what I was doing," Jared said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Jensen glanced around his trailer, wondering if he was the latest victim on _Punk'd_. Then he laughed. And he couldn't stop laughing. This whole thing was ridiculous. When exactly had he fallen into this…thing…with Jared anyway?  
  
Jared frowned. 'What’s so funny?"  
  
Jensen kept laughing until he finally managed to say, "This...we...I don’t regret what happened. I figured you did. I mean, I wasn’t the one drunk off my ass that night."  
  
"I wasn’t either."  
  
"You messed up the lyrics to 99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall."  
  
"Okay, maybe I was a little drunk," Jared replied. Off the look on Jensen's face, he sighed. "Okay, a lot drunk. But I knew what I was doing with you. It was something I wanted to do for awhile."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. You're hot. Too bad you know it."  
  
Jensen grinned. He patted Jared's leg and said, "Don’t hate me because I’m beautiful."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"You're the one who takes advantage of me and then pretends it didn’t happen. You don’t call, you don’t write. I was beginning to feel used," Jensen said, his grin growing bigger.  
  
"I wouldn't do that."  
  
"True. That's my thing."  
  
"So you're going to use me?" Jared asked.  
  
"Only if you want me to,” Jensen said.  
  
Jared leaned forward, opened his arms, and said, "I'm all yours." Jensen didn’t move at first, still trying to make sense of everything happening between them. Instead Jared decided to take the initiative, positioning himself so that he was straddling Jensen’s thighs. He inched his face closer to Jensen’s, his breath causing Jensen's heart to pound in his chest.  
  
Jared smiled and said, "And you want me bad." Jared kissed him and Jensen quickly took over. His hands roamed up to Jared’s face and cupped his cheeks, trying to get more and more out of the kiss. Jared pulled back, breathing heavily, and said, "Our first kiss."  
  
"Don't be such a girl."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Okay..." Jensen replied, allowing his hands to slide down to the zipper of Jared's jeans. He pulled them down with a quick tug and grinned at Jared. He added, "Oh, and it wasn't our first kiss, jackass."  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
"Already forgot the other night?"  
  
"I was drunk and you were you. That doesn’t count."  
  
"That’s not how it works."  
  
"This is the first kiss. Drunken ones don't count," Jared replied. He moved his lips closer to Jensen's, maintaining a few centimeters of distance as he licked his lips. In one fast move, he pressed his lips against Jensen's, sucking on his bottom lip and smiling into the kiss. He ended the kiss as quickly as he started it and grinned at Jensen. "And that was our second kiss."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I thought you’d see it my way."  
  
"Do drunken hook-ups not count either?"  
  
Jared slid his hand down between Jensen's thighs and said, "We'll have to figure that out."  
  
**_3\. The Make-Up Kiss_**  
  
Jensen sat in his room and tried to calm himself down. He teetered between worried about Jared and pissed off. Exactly when things with Jared had gone from two good friends doing whatever they were doing to a goddamn relationship, Jensen didn't know. But he was regretting it at the moment. He sucked at relationships. They never lasted and it was usually because of him.  
  
Normally it didn’t bother him too much. Normally Jensen was smart enough not to mess up his working relationships.  
  
Jared changed all of that, it seemed.  
  
Jensen laid back on his bed and stared at the cracks in the ceiling. Counting to ten hadn’t worked and those stupid Zen exercises Rosenbaum used to talk about were worthless. So Jensen allowed his eyes to roll over the ceiling, counting each crack and following it from its beginning to end.  
  
He stiffened when he felt the bed dip down with another person’s weight. He shut his eyes and Jared’s familiar smell (soap and maple) filtered into his consciousness. He didn’t have to look over at Jared to see him lie down on the bed as the mattress squeaked under the added weight. When Jared's arms went around him, Jensen forced himself to turn on his side.  
  
Jensen stared at Jared who wore an apologetic expression on his face. Dammit if all the anger that had coursed through him only seconds ago didn’t fade away. Jensen wasn't sure when he had become so easy to manipulate, but he didn’t really mind at the moment as Jared's hands kneaded into his back.  
  
"I'm sorry, man. I overreacted."  
  
"Do you think?"  
  
"I'm not…I know you have…and that this…"  
  
Jensen grinned and nudged Jared. "You might want to pick a sentence and go with it."  
  
"Jerk. You're enjoying this."  
  
Jensen nodded. "You bet your ass I am."  
  
"I like this thing between us."  
  
"So that's why you ripped apart my living room in a rage?"  
  
"I saw you with that girl, the extra, the one who giggled before every take and told you how pretty your eyes were.  
  
Jensen knew it probably wasn’t the appropriate or hoped for response, but he laughed. Snorted even.  
  
"Gee, thanks for understanding," Jared replied, letting go of his grip on Jensen and turning on his back on the bed.  
  
Jensen rolled his eyes. Jared could be such a fucking girl sometimes. Jensen rested his hand on Jared's stomach and said, "Dude, I'm sorry. I'm not used to you getting jealous of extras on our show."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"In the future I'd appreciate it if you didn’t throw glasses at my head."  
  
A small smile formed on Jared's face. "I'll try to remember that."  
  
"And I'll try to not to make you crazy with jealousy."  
  
Jared took a hold of Jensen's hand and said, "I'll settle for crazy with lust."  
  
"That I think I can manage," Jensen replied. He easily slid on top of Jared, grinding his body into Jared's below him. He couldn't pretend he hadn't gotten used to the feel of Jared’s skin and weight beneath him. He grabbed onto Jared’s hands and pinned them into the pillow above his head. He kissed along Jared’s neck and throat, whispering into his ear, "How am I doing so far?"  
  
"You're going to kill me one of these days."  
  
"You’re no use to me dead."  
  
"Good to know," Jared replied. He turned his head so that his lips had access to Jensen's. Jensen's lips lingered on Jared's, tongues crashing together, eliciting groans from both of them. Jared glanced up at Jensen and it was in that moment that Jensen knew for sure that he was in a relationship. It scared him, but not as much as the idea of never touching Jared again did.  
  
Maybe he was the girl, not Jared.  
  
Jared cupped Jensen’s face and asked, "What are you thinking?"  
  
"We're in a relationship."  
  
Jared chuckled. "You’re just figuring that out."  
  
"I was hoping we had a fucked up friendship."  
  
Jared patted Jensen's face and said, "You're a strange guy."  
  
"I normally don't do relationships."  
  
"I normally don't sleep with my male costars, but I'm enjoying it."  
  
Jensen arched an eyebrow and said, "I better be the only one."  
  
Jared bit down on Jensen's shoulder and said, "Now who's jealous?"  
  
"I prefer possessive."  
  
"Semantics."  
  
"Do you want to keep talking or can I go ahead and fuck you now?"  
  
Jared wrapped his legs around Jensen's waist and said, "Make-up sex is always the best."  
  
"Is that what this is?"  
  
Jared rolled his eyes and pulled Jensen's head down to his. There was no need for anymore talking. They were both much better at showing than telling anyway.

 

 

**_\--the end--_ **


End file.
